


A branch of fate

by Carmenpony



Series: This tree we call fate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Gen, I spell Corrin Coren, Sort of a birthright story, but not really, sorry if that bugs you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Hinoka found Coren  accidentally while on a scouting mission in Nohr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was the only thing that registers in Hinoka's mind. Everything hurt and her eyes refused to open. What had happened for her to end up in this state? She tried to sit up. A small gasp made her aware that she wasn't alone. 

"Stay lying down!" A voice scolded, "you were hurt badly in the fall!"

"Wh-where-" Hinoka tried to croak out. 

"It's all right," the young voice promised, "I won't hurt you."

\------------------------------------------

The next time Hinoka awoke she was alone. She sat up and clutched her head as it began to ache and noticed a sloppily wrapped bandage around her head. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what had happened. 

She had gone to Nohr on a recon mission to look for Coren. She had wanted to go alone but Ryouma had insisted that she at least take Kaze and Saizo for protection. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. 

It was going well. Almost to well, not once had they been spotted or stopped despite their clearly Hoshidan clothing. 

Saizo scowled, "this isn't adding up," he said in annoyance, "not once have we been stopped or challenged sense crossing the border this is to easy."

Kaze gave a small nod, "I agree. Perhaps we should," he froze, "milady!" He shouted grabbing a shuriken, "get down!"

Pressing herself against her pegasus's lowered neck she watched as a shuriken passed a over her and buried into the neck of a previously unseen archer in the trees. 

"Dammit!" Saizo snapped grabbing his own weapons as previously unseen solders charged out of the trees. 

Adjusting her grip on her naginata Hinoka urged her pegasus forward and charged. There were to many of them. It took a grand total of three minutes for everyone to get separated in the chaos and another two for Hinoka to decide to call for a retreat before they get overwhelmed. 

"Kaze, Saizo!" She shouted praying to the gods that they could hear her, "retreat!"

She waited till she heard some sort of confirmation that they heard her refusing to abandon her men. For a terrifying few heartbeats there was only silence. 

"Understood!" Two voices called out and she nearly sagged with relief. 

Urging her pegasus into the air she flew away trying to put as much distance between her and the Nohrians as possible. Just when she had thought she had lost them her pegasus let out a pained whinny. Looking she saw that an arrow was embed in her shoulder. Before she could react a scorching pain filled her side. Looking down she saw a arrow shaft deep in her side. 

"Dammit!" She shouted grabbing her side with one hand the other still firmly on her reins, "I can't die here."

She wouldn't make her family lose another sister. Urging her pegasus forward she flew in no particular direction for what felt like hours. Nearly unconscious with blood lost at this point Hinoka barely registered when she crashed on a cold stone courtyard. She vaguely heard her pegasus gasping for breath and the small part of her that wasn't overwhelmed by pain felt relived that she was ok. A trickle of blood fell from her head. 

She closed her eyes knowing that she probably won't open them ever again, 'I'm sorry Coren,' she thought, 'I couldn't keep my promise.'

The last thing she herd was a small shriek before everything went black. 

Hinoka grabbed at her side and felt a lump of a bandage under her shirt. Lifting it up she saw a sloppily wrapped bandage over the injury. Frowning she looked at her soundings and saw that she was on a bed of hay in what appears to be a horse stall. 

"You're awake!" A young girl's voice shouted. 

Hinoka turned and saw a young girl with silver hair in two ponytails walk through the door. Her eyes were a bright red and her ears had a slight point to them. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and a pitcher of water. 

"W-where?" She asked her voice dry with misuse. 

"Here," the girl said softly grabbing a cup from her bag and pouring water from the pitcher in it, "drink."

The girl shoved the cup in her hand and Hinoka greedily drank the cool liquid. 

"Thanks," she said wiping her mouth. 

The girl stared at Hinoka was the her big red eyes for a few moments before rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a small bowl filled it with water and soaked a rag in it. 

After wringing out the rag she gestured towards Hinoka's head, "may I?"

"Go ahead," Hinoka said.

The girl unwrapped the bandage, "sorry," she said softly, "I'm no healer."

Hinoka couldn't help but flinch as the girl gently dabbed at the gash on the back of her head. 

"Looks like you cut you face badly on some branches when you fell," she said softly dabbing at the cuts on her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Hinoka asked softly. 

The girl froze in the action of washing out the rag, "well," she started softly, "I couldn't just leave you to die."

She dabbed the rag on the cut just below Hinoka's eye before replacing the rag in the water and rebadging her head. Afterwards the girl glanced hesitantly toward Hinoka's side. Understanding what she was thinking Hinoka lifter her shirt slightly revealing the bandage on her side. 

The girl smiled softly before rummaging around in her bag and bring out a small bottle, "I can't use to much of this," she explained dabbing some of the bottles content on a new rag, "or someone might get suspicious."

The girl washed her injury dabbed the healing salve on it and redressed the injury. 

The girl gave Hinoka a slight smile when she got done, "better?"

"Y-yeah thanks," she answered. A thought hit her, "wait! My pegasus! She was with me! Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Keep it down," the girl whispered grabbing her shoulder, "your pegasus is fine. She's in the stall next to yours."

Hinoka sagged with relief and then blushed as her stomach have a soft rumble. The girl giggled then dug around in her bag bringing out an apple an some sort of dried meat. 

"Here," she said handing Hinoka the food, "eat we can talk afterwards."

In her hunger Hinoka forgot every manners lesson she's ever had and devoured the food given to her. When she was done she saw the girl staring at her. 

Felling like she had to say something Hinoka said, "thanks for saving my life... And everything else," the girl gave a soft smile, "what's your name?"

The girl but her lip, "I-I don't know if I should," she bowed her head looking uneasy. 

"It's ok," Hinoka said softly, "you don't have to tell me. Would you be ok if I called you Silver?"

The girl blinked, "Silver? Like my hair?" Hinoka nodded, "ok that's fine can I call your Red then?"

Hinoka smiled, "that's fine," then she let out a big yawn. 

Silver stood up unslinging the bag from her shoulder, "there's more food in here. You should rest for now Red. I'll be back tomorrow morning."


	2. Northern fortress

When Hinoka woke up she was alone no sign of Silver. She grabbed the half full pitcher and poured herself a cup of water. Afterwards Hinoka looked in the bag and found a apple and more dried meat. 

"Good morning Red," a voice said softly opening the stall door with a small squeak. 

Looking up she saw Silver standing there a bag over one shoulder and a fresh pitcher of water. 

"Morning," Hinoka called in greeting. 

Silver smiled softly and without another word went to work on Hinoka's injuries. 

"How are you feeling?" Silver asked softly after she was done. 

"Better," Hinoka answered, "still sore. But it could be worse." I could be dead right now she thought. 

Silver smiled, "that's good."

Hinoka shifted slightly, "if you don't mind me asking where are we right now?"

Silver blinked not expecting the question, "this is the northern fortress of Nohr," she answered. 

Hinoka tried to remember her lessons of Nohr's geography, "I've never heard of it," she confessed. 

Silver smiled, "it's ok," she said softly, "this place is rather isolated most Nohrians don't know about it."

Hinoka blinked, "if this place is so isolated... why are you here? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Silver flinched looking down, "I've been here as long as I can remember." She said softly looking sad. 

"I'm sorry," Hinoka apologized unable to stop the hint of anger she felt at whoever thought it was ok to keep a girl like her locked up for her whole life. 

As if sensing her anger Silver shook her head, "it's ok," she said softly giving Hinoka a weak smile, "all the servants here are kind to me and my siblings visit as often as they can." Silver stood, "I should be going," taking the bag and pitcher from yesterday she turned to leave, "I-I'll see you later."

Hinoka felt guilt and shame swirl in her stomach as it became clear that Silver was not happy here despite her attempt to appear so. And as she sat there Hinoka feared that she had lost her only friend in this unfamiliar situation.


	3. Memories

When Hinoka awoke the next morning it was to the the gentle whinny of a horse. Taking a deep breath Hinoka braced herself against the wall and stood for the first time sense her fall. Still leaning heavily on the wall she managed to hobble over to the small window between the stalls. Her pegasus looked at her happily and gave a small nicker in greeting. 

"Hey girl," Hinoka said softly griping the bars on the window with one hand the other reaching through to stroke her pegasus on the nose, "I'm glad to see you to."

Looking her over Hinoka saw a bandage around where the arrow had hit her. She also had several scrapes probably from her crash landing, "I'm sorry," she said softly bowing her head, "this whole thing is my fault and now your all banged up."

Her pegasus nuzzled her hand in concern. 

Hinoka chuckled, "it's ok I'm fine girl it just feels like all I've done recently is get the people who just want to help me hurt," Hinoka felt a twinge of pain in her side, "I probably shouldn't be standing right now," giving her pegasus one last pat Hinoka sat down clutching her side. 

Taking a deep breath Hinoka began to hum a lullaby that her mother had sang when she was young. The song helped bring comfort not only to her pegasus but to Hinoka as well. She didn't know how long she sat there humming the familiar tune but the next time she opened her eyes she saw Silver standing there staring at her opened mouthed. 

"S-sorry," Silver apologize, "it's just that song... what was it exactly?"

Hinoka shifted slightly shy about the fact that she had been caught humming, "it's nothing really," she answered, "it's a pretty common lullaby in Hoshido. Why?"

Silver rubbed at her temples like she had a headache, "I don't know," she said softly, "I just feel like I've heard it before."

Setting her hands in her lap Hinoka looked up at Silver, "like I said it's a pretty common lullaby. Maybe you heard it before. Have you ever been to Hoshido?"

Silver blinked rubbing at her head more, "n-no," she answered hesitantly, "at least I don't think so."

Hinoka blinked, "you don't think so?" She repeated. 

Silver looked around uncomfortably, "you remember how yesterday I said I've been here as long as I can remember."

"Yes," Hinoka said softly not wanting to upset her again, "why?"

Silver bit her lip, "well that's a half truth."

"how so?" Hinoka asked. 

Silver looked at her bare feet, "when I was seven I had a bad fall and hit my head. Any memories from before that time are gone," she looked up a sad smile on her face, "that's why I'm here the fall spooked my father and he sent me here for my own protection."

"That's not right," Hinoka argued. 

Silver blinked in surprise at the outburst before shifting the bag on her shoulder and picking up the pitcher at her feet, "ok," she said with false cheer, "that's enough of that lets take a look at those injuries ok?"

"Hey Red?" 

Hinoka raised an eyebrow careful not to move as Silver cleaned her injuries, "yeah?"

Silver cleaned the rag, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Nohr?"

Hinoka froze not sure if she should answer the question and Silver dropped the rag and waved her hands in a exaggerated way, "you don't have to say any thing if you don't-you probably don't want-you know what just forget-"

Hinoka laughed all her doubts vanishing, "no," she assured her, "it's ok. I was just surprised that's all," Hinoka leaned back on her hands looking as Silver sat in front of her a look of innocent curiosity on her face, "you could say I'm looking for someone."

"Looking for someone," Silver repeated, "who?"

Hinoka smiled, "someone I lost a long time ago. Someone very important to me and my family."

Silver smiled, "whoever they are they're lucky to to have someone as kind as you looking for them."

Hinoka smiled thinking about her sweet little sister, "thanks."

"Hey Red," Hinoka looked at her, "if you don't mind..." Silver looked down shyly, "could you sing that song again?"

Hinoka smiled, "I'd love to."

\------------------------------------------

Coren's head hurt. She didn't know why or how all she knew is ever since she had saved Red's life she'd had constant headaches. That song Coren didn't know how or why she knew it, but the melody had resonated within her. It was different than the song Camilla had sung when she was little far more bright and hopeful. 

"Are you alright milady?" A voice called out snapping her out of her musings. 

Coren whipped around to see Jakob standing behind her a look of ernest concern on his face. 

Coren smiled, "I'm fine Jakob," she answers softly, "just thinking."

"What about," he asked. 

Coren giggled, "oh this and that," she said vaguely, "it's nothing I'm just going to retire for the night."

Jakob looked at her for a few heartbeats, "if you're sure," he said slowly, "goodnight milady."

Coren bowed, "goodnight Jakob."

Coren's dreams that night were strange. There was no sound but Coren could feel herself giggling as she ran along with two other people whose faces she couldn't make out. Where ever they were it was bright. Sunlight shone through the hallway they were in. Then they were outside running on soft grass. Suddenly she stopped running and the two blurry people crashed into her. They lay in a heap and she could feel the other two giggling on top of her. A pair of legs walked up to the three. In an instant the three were picked up. Coren threw her arms around the stranger happily grabbing his arm with her tiny hands. 

The dream changed. Coren was standing in the middle of a street the man from before was in front of her staggering in an attempt to stay upright. A shadow knocked him down and moved toward her. 

Coren woke up with a start. She shook her head. She didn't remember what her dream had been about but it had left her with a numbing sense of fear and oddly enough a pang of loss. Shaking her head Coren rolled over and went back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes and please review.


	4. Bonding

For a week staying in the stall became routine for Hinoka. Silver would visit treat her injuries talk for a bit then leave. Their conversations steered away from serious topics to light simple ones. Sliver told Hinoka about her siblings. Her older brother, she was carful never to say their names, was a kind man but was rather stern sometimes and could be a bit intimating to people who don't know him. Her older sister she had described as rather... affectionate and a bit smothering sometimes but still loved all her siblings dearly. She laughed as she described her younger brother saying that he tried to act tough and wise but was a complete and utter dork having a habit of getting dressed half asleep and wearing things inside out. She talked about her younger sister who was all smiles and cheer someone who you would never think was an adult with her childish look on the world. 

Silver was happy to talk about her siblings but when her father came up she shifted looking uncomfortable before saying that he didn't visit much. 

On this day Silver was talking about one of her siblings may adventures. 

"So first my younger sister spill some of her dinner right on my younger brother's lap," Silver said a small laugh in her voice, "he got all upset and started yelling at her saying that he couldn't walk around with a huge stain on her shirt," Silver paused for a moment giggling, "then my younger sister said in the most innocent way possible, 'But big brother your already wearing your shirt inside out isn't that more noticeable then a small stain?' When he heard that he freaked out and rushed out to fix his shirt."

"And none of you noticed that he was wearing just shirt inside out before she pointed it out," Hinoka asked giggling as well. 

"No," Silver answered, "we noticed it's just more fun to point it out when he's trying to act all mature and instantly losses his composure running off to fix it,"

Hinoka was about to continue their conversation when an unfamiliar voice called out, "milady are you in-" a sharp gasp was heard. 

Both of them whipping their heads towards the door Hinoka saw a young women with light blue hair that turned red at the bottom of her braid standing in the doorway a hand over her mouth. 

"Lilith!" Silver shouted shooting upwards. 

The women, Lilith? stared at them wide eyed, "I-I."

"I'm begging you," Silver said grabbing her arm, "please don't tell anyone. I know that I shouldn't have done this but she was hurt and I just couldn't leave her alone to die and I'm sorry just please don't tell any one."

Lilith stared at Hinoka for a moment then looked at Silver, "in my room there is a healing staff by my bed could you bring it here?"

Silver blinked in surprise before rushing off presumably to get the staff. 

"Thank you," Hinoka said, "for-" Lilith held up a hand cutting her off. 

She looked out the stall before turning towards Hinoka, "I know who you are," she said softly. 

Hinoka froze, "you do?" She asked. 

"Yes," she answered, "Eldest princess of Hoshido Princess Hinoka. More importantly I know who you look for."

"Coren," Hinoka said softly filled with hope, "do you know her? Where-" once again Lilith held up a hand silencing Hinoka. 

"First," she said looking Hinoka straight in the eyes, "answer this if you found your sister and she did not want to go to Hoshido with you would you force her to go regardless?"

Hinoka blinked in surprise, "why-"

"Just answer the question," Lilith said sternly. 

Hinoka thought about it. Her first instinct was that she would, after all they were her family she should be with them. Then she though about Azura and how she would feel if someone were to suddenly force her to go back to Nohr. They would all be devastated and Azura would be miserable. She didn't way that for her sister. Hinoka wanted her sister to be happy even if it wasn't with her. 

"I-I," Hinoka bit her lip, "I would do everything in my power to try and persuade her to go with me but no... I wouldn't force her to go with me."

Lilith smiled, "then I'm happy to tell you that your search is close to its end."

Before Hinoka could ask what she meant by that Silver reappear holding a healing staff. Lilith thanked her before muttering a incantation and letting the healing magic wash over Hinoka. Lilith then went into her pegasus's stall and did the same. 

After returning to the stall the two girls were in she smiled, "if you don't aggravate your injuries I say you both should be ok to make the journey home on ten days."

 

"Thank you," Hinoka said softly. 

Silver smiled but looked somewhat sad, "you must be happy to be going home," she said softly. 

"I am," she agreed, "I know that everyone back home is worried about me."

Silver smiled, "we should let you rest for now goodnight."

"Night," Hinoka said softly as she was left alone. 

As she laid there Hinoka thought of the fact that she was somewhat sad that she would have to leave. She had made a friend here one who had saved her life at the risk of being found out and getting herself killed. 

Hinoka rolled over thinking of what Lilith had said, "Coren," she whispered to herself, "I promise I'll find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting. For those of you who are wondering yes Coren will be going to Hoshido with Hinoka but if someone wants to write one where she stays in Nohr I'd love to read it. As always I apologize for any grammer or spelling errors and please review it makes my day.


	5. Truths

Three uneventful days passed. Hinoka started walking around slightly in her stall and the headaches and pain in her side were felt less and less. 

"So you'll be leaving in a week," Silver said. 

"Yeah," she agreed. 

Silver smiled, "I'm happy that your better but," she bit her lip looking down, "I'm going to miss you."

Hinoka gave a sad smile, "yeah," she said, "I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me."

Silver inched forward, "hey Red?"

"Yeah?" Hinoka asked. 

"Would you..." Silver looked down, "if you don't mind would you tell me your name."

Hinoka smiled, "my name is Hinoka," she answered softly. 

Silver smiled, "Hinoka," she repeated, "it's nice to finally meet you, Hinoka my name is-,"

"Coren?" A male voice called out and the two froze for two very different reasons, "are you in here?"

"Xander," Silv-Coren hissed, "stay here and keep quite."

"Wait-your-" Hinoka couldn't speak from her shock. 

Her lost sister griped her arm, "I'll be back later tonight," she promised running out. 

Hinoka sat there numb with shock. For a month she had found her kidnapped sister. And neither one of them had know it. 

\------------------------------------------

Coren peaked around a corner to see her brothers standing there. 

Before they could try and look for her she ran out yelling happily, "Xander, Leo I thought you two wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

Xander laughed as she flung her arms around him, "we got done earlier than expected," he explained, "so we decided to surprise you."

Although she was concerned that they might find Hinoka, Coren couldn't deny her joy at seeing her brothers. 

"Jakob said you might be here,"Leo explained, "he said you've been here quite a bit lately."

Coren smiled, "I like it here," she said, "it's quite and I can spend times with the horses."

Leo smiled, "so you don't come down here to avoid your studies?"

Coren gave a mock pout, "come on Leo I would never do that."

Leo chucked, "ok if you say so sister. I know you have the devil's own luck but you still need to study."

Before their banter could continue Xander interrupted, "why don't we continue this inside it was a long trip."

"Ok big brother," Coren agreed, "let's go."

\------------------------------------------

Hinoka felt like an idiot. The girl that had saved her life was her younger sister. It made so much sense she was beating herself up for not noticing it sooner. She didn't have any memories before she was seven; that was when she was kidnapped. That lullaby sounded familiar because Coren had heard it as a child. Hell Hinoka had sung it a few times to Coren herself. Why had she been kept so isolated? So that way she couldn't be found by any Hoshidans trying to bring her back. Despite the shock and her own failures in recognizing her sister Hinoka couldn't help how happy she felt. She had done it. She had found her sister. She had found Coren. 

"Ok big brother," her sister chirped, "let's go!"

Hinoka felt her joy dim significantly at those words. She had found her sister yes, but would she go back to Hoshido with her? Hinoka meant what she had said she wouldn't force her sister to go with her. It occurred to Hinoka that was probably why Lilith had asked if she would; she had know that Coren was her sister and didn't want her to be unhappy. 

Hinoka stood smiling, "I found her mother," she whispered, "and no matter what she chooses I know she's happy because she has her family."

\------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry about that," Coren whispered, "I honestly thought they wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

Coren entered the stall where Hinoka was to find her standing in the middle of the stall looking like she was about to cry. 

"Are you-"

"Coren," she sobbed wrapping her in a hug, "I still can't believe it's you."

"Uh," Coren said awkwardly, "I'm sorry is something wrong?"

Hinoka let her go still holding her arm with one hand the other wiping her tears away, "sorry," she said softly sniffing softly, "sit down I need to tell you something."

Thought she was confused by these events Coren let Hinoka lead her to the pile of hay that she had been using as a bed and sit her down. 

Hinoka took a deep breath steeling herself for something, "I told you my name was Hinoka but I never fully introduced myself."

Coren blinked, "what do you mean?"

Hinoka smiled, "my name is Hinoka," she paused, "and I'm the eldest princess of Hoshido."

Coren gasped in surprise, "y-you're a princess?"

Hinoka nodded, "yes," she answers softly, "do you remember when I told you I was looking for someone important to me?" Coren gave a nod as her answer, "she is one of my younger sisters."

"So she is a princess of Hoshido as well?" Coren assumed. 

Hinoka smiled, "yeah," she conformed. 

Coren tilted her head, "why would a princess of Hoshido be in Nohr?" She asked. 

Hinoka looked down wiping at her eyes, "one day the Nohrian King invited our father for a meeting he claimed he wished to speak of peace," she scowled, "that was a load of pegasus dung. His true plan was to kill him."

Coren's ever present headache appeared and part of Coren dreaded where this was heading like she knew how this would end. 

Hinoka grimaced, "and to make things worse he kidnapped my sister," Hinoka looked Coren straight in the eyes as she said the next two part, "she was only seven."

Warning bells went of in Coren's head, "w-why are you-"

"Do you want to know what her name is?" Hinoka asked, "her name is.....Coren."

"No," Coren sobbed, "I-I'm."

"My sister," Hinoka agreed. 

"Why-why didn't you say?" Coren's voice didn't want to cooperate. Anger fear denial, and confusion rolled around in her mind and a her whole life was turned upside down. 

"I didn't know," she confessed, "not until I heard your name after that everything just clicked."

"So," Coren began weakly, "what now? Are you going to take me to Hoshido?"

"No," Hinoka said without a moment of hesitation, "not unless you want me to. In a week once the sun sets I'm going to leave I've been away long enough. If you want, join me and we can go home together. But if you don't..." Hinoka looked down, "I won't force you. All I ask is that you consider going with me. Hoshido is Beautiful, you could be free, and you could meet your other siblings."

Coren shook her head, "I-I don't,"

Hinoka stood grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug, "you don't have to decide now." She whispered gently, "take some time think it over I'll be here if you have any questions. Just... even if you don't want to go with me come find me in a week and tell me your answer."

Unable to speak Coren nodded and walked out closing the stall door. She had a impossible decision to make. And only a week to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Things are getting interesting! Like I said last chapter if you want to write a different story where Coren chooses to stay in Nohr go for it. All I ask is that you let me know so I can see how it turns out and give me credit for the idea. Also if you're following this story I recommend you subscribe because for some reason it hasn't been showing up near the top when I updated. If I'm doing something wrong someone pleases tell me!


	6. Saying goodby

A week passed. In that time Hinoka hadn't seen Coren at all. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As the sun set she began to get ready. Going to her pegasus she brushed her and got her saddle and bridle on. 

"We're going home girl," Hinoka whispered softly petting her pegasus's neck. 

Her pegasus nickered happily as Hinoka led her out of the stall. Hinoka almost jumped when she saw Lilith standing there a small bag over her shoulder. 

"Here," Lilith said grabbing the bag and holding it out, "this should be enough to last you until you get into Hoshidan territory. Even if Coren decides to join you." 

"Thank you," Hinoka said softly. 

Lilith just smiled and showed her the way out of the stables. When they got to the courtyard where Hinoka has crashed over a month ago Lilith bowed before returning to the stables leaving Hinoka alone with her thoughts. Would she come? Would she go back to Hoshido with her? What would she tell everyone if she didn't? The soft sound of footsteps snapped her out of her musings. When Hinoka turned around she saw Coren standing there looking down at her feet. 

"You came," Hinoka said softly in relief. 

"I did," Coren agreed. 

"Have you made your choice?" She asked. 

"I have," Coren answered softly. 

"And?" Hinoka asked softly. 

Coren looked down at her feet, "I'll go with you."

Hinoka's face broke out in a huge grin, "you will?" She almost shouted in joy, "are you sure?" She asked not wanting to dissuade her but also wanting to make sure she was positive that this was what she wanted. 

"Yes," she said softly, "I love everyone here but now I'm certain I would never be aloud to leave. Or if I did I would be used as a tool against you and everyone else in Hoshido."

Hinoka smiled, "we should be going then," she said softly, "before they notice that you're gone."

"Please wait a moment," a man's voice called out. 

"Jakob!" Coren shouted in surprise. 

A man with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail ran up, "milady," he said softly. 

"Are you here to try and stop me?" Coren asked. 

"No," he answered, "quite the opposite actually We're here to see you off."

"We?" Hinoka repeated. 

Lilith ran up along with two pink and blue haired girls. The blue haired girl a brown folded cloth in her hands. 

"Lilith, Flora, Felicia!" Coren gasped, "how did you know about-"

"I'm afraid that would be my fault milady," Jakob interrupted, "you had been acting off for sometime so I followed you. After I found out who you had saved everything clicked into place. So when you had been looking so distant for the past week I knew you knew about your true heritage."

"You mean you all knew?" Coren asked. 

"Everyone here did milady," the blue haired girl said softly. She bowed, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you we were forbidden."

"Flora," Coren said softly. 

The pink haired girl, Felicia Hinoka assumed, spoke up, "we can't keep you here all night!" She hugged Coren, "we're all going to miss you but we'll be happy just knowing that you are happy," she whispered softly. 

"Felicia," Coren sniffed, "everyone."

Flora walked forward, "here," she said softly handing Coren and Hinoka a brown cloak, "those will help you travel," she explained, "they'll hide your glory and faces until you get to Hoshido."

"Thank you," Coren said softly putting on the cloak Hinoka following her example, "for everything."

The four wrapped Coren in a hug. 

"Now then," Lilith said softly, "you should go before anyone else awakes. When they do we won't say a word we promise."

Hinoka mounted her pegasus holding out a hand for Coren, "take care milady," Jakob said, "perhaps someday we'll join you."

Coren nodded before grabbing Hinoka hand and getting on the pegasus behind her. 

"Hold on," Hinoka whispered softly. 

Coren nodded then wrapped her arms around Hinoka's waist. Afterwards Hinoka urged her pegasus forward and they took off into the night sky. 

Hinoka chuckled and Coren looked at her, "you know," she said softly, "I always wanted to take you flying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight shorter than normal but here you go. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	7. Chapter 7

They flew until the sun began to rise. At this point Coren was practically drooping. Chuckling softly Hinoka steered her pegasus towards the woods. Landing softly she dismounted helped her sister down then took of her pegasus's tack knowing that she wouldn't go anywhere. 

Coren let out a sleepy yawn, "go ahead and sleep," Hinoka said softly, "I can take the first watch."

Hinoka pulled a tired Coren over to a tree and urged her to lie down and get some rest. She was somewhat surprised when after she sat down Coren rested her head on her lap. Before Hinoka could say a word on it Coren was all ready asleep. Chuckling softly Hinoka gently stroked her hair humming that same lullaby that she had in the stall feeling completely at peace. 

When Coren woke up she blushed and apologized stumbling over herself. Laughing Hinoka said it was fine before laying down to get some rest at Coren's urging. 

\------------------------------------------

"Coren!" The shouting instantly snapped Hinoka awake, "can you hear me? If you're here please answer!"

Hinoka looked over to see Coren standing a hand covering her mouth tears falling from her eyes. 

"Xander," she whispered softly. 

Knowing that her sister needed her Hinoka wrapped her arms around Coren as she softly cried. 

"Big sister!" A young girl's voice called out and Coren flinched, "where are you?"

"Elise," Coren whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"What do you think happened to her Xander," the young voice asked. 

"I don't know Elise," a male voice replied, "I just pray to the gods that she's not hurt."

"Whoever did this had better not have hurt a hair on her head," a older female voice said, "if they did even the gods themselves won't be able to save them from me."

"Brother," a younger male voice said, "do you think that this might have to do with... Coren's true heritage? If so then-"

"Damm her heritage!" The older male voice snapped, "I don't give a damm where she was born she's our sister!" There was a pause, "now let's go whoever did this already has a head start on us."

With that the sound of horses walking got farther and farther away. 

"You ok?" Hinoka asked softly. 

"Y-yes I'm fine," Coren answered sniffing softly. 

"Here," Hinoka said softly grabbing an apple for each of them, "we should eat then start heading out."

After quickly eating their apples they both took a drink from a water skin and were off once again. 

\------------------------------------------

Xander was panicking. His sister was missing. She had been gone for gods know how long. When he had woken up this morning it had been to guards and servants scrabbling everywhere and complete and utter chaos. It hadn't taken him long to find out what had happened. Coren was missing. His little sister had been taken right under his nose and he hadn't been able to do anything about it. The most terrible information though was a small white pegasus feather that had been found in the courtyard. There were no pegasus in Nohr. This could only mean one thing; the Hoshidans had kidnapped his sister. He was aware of her linage they all were but that didn't matter she was their sister not the Hoshidan royal family's. He still remembered the day he met her. 

Father had summoned them to the northern fortress. Xander didn't know why but he knew better than to argue. So they had started the trip immediately and a few hours later they stood at the gates of the isolated fortress.

The gates opens and their father stood there, "follow me," he ordered spinning on his heals and going towards the fortress. 

Xander holding on tight to the hand of a two year old toddling Leo walked forward. Camilla holding a nine month old Elise in her arms followed. When they got inside their father lead them towards a bedroom. Xander couldn't help but gasp at the small silver haired girl laying on the bed the only indication that she was alive being the slight rise and fall of her chest. 

"Father," Camilla asked, "who is she?"

Father gave a grin sending a chill down Xander's spine, "this," he answered, "is one of the princess of Hoshido her name is Coren."

"Why-" Xander began to ask but his father cut him off. 

"When she wakes up you are to tell her that she is your sister," he ordered, "she has had all memories of her past erased so it should be simple enough. I don't care what you do with her after that." 

With his orders given Xander's father turned on his heals and walked out of the room leaving Xander with his siblings and a unconscious and kidnapped princess.

When her red eyes opened a few hours later they were blank. 

"Coren!" He shouted, having came up with a plan with Camilla while the girl slept, he had what he hoped was a relieved smile on his face, "thank the gods that you're ok!"

Coren sat up rubbing at her head, "w-who are you?" She asked softly. 

Xander and Camilla shared a look kneeling at her bedside Xander asked, "do you not know who we are little princess?" Xander didn't mean to use the nickname but it just felt right somehow. 

"N-no," she sniffed tears welling up in her red eyes, "I-I don't know anything." After this she began to weep softly. 

Xander instantly wrapped his arms around the crying child, "it's ok," he said softly, "don't cry little princess," he pulled away and wiped at her tears, "I'm Xander," he pointed to the others, "that's Camilla, Leo, and Elise and we're...," Xander took a deep breath, "we're your siblings don't cry we're here for you little princess. I promise."

Shaking his head out of his memories Xander spurred his horse onwards. He had a sister to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow was this chapter hard to write! Hopefully the next one will not take as long but *shrugs* who knows. I'll try my best to keep writing but unfortunately my life is kinda busy right now with work and school. As always please leave a review as it makes my day and I apologize for any grammer/spelling mistakes.


	8. Bottomless canyon

After a few more hours of flying they reached the bottomless canyon that served as the natural border for Hoshido and Nohr. Hinoka let out a relived sigh. They were safe. They had made it. Hoshidan forces ran out of the fortress on the other side of the canyon. A few of them had yumis and Hinoka's heart skipped a beat when they grabbed arrows from their quivers. 

"Wait!" Hinoka shouted throwing her hood off, "it's me! Don't shoot!"

"It's princess Hinoka," on of the men shouted, "men stand down!"

The archers instantly lowered their yumis rushing alongside their comrades as Hinoka steered her pegasus to land. 

"Princess," one of the men said kneeling, "we are relived that you have returned safely."

"Thank you," she said getting off her pegasus handing the reins to one of the waiting men's hands once Coren also did so, "I'd hate to impose but perhaps could you give us a room for the night? It's been a long journey and we could use the rest."

"Yes milady," one of them answered she saw him give Coren a curious look but he said nothing, "we only have one room ready right now it will take us some time but we can have another one prepared if you would like."

Hinoka could feel her sister grip her arm clearly nervous about being alone without the one person she knew, "no," she answered also wanting to keep Coren close almost like she was afraid that the moment she left her vision she would vanish again, "we can share a room."

"Very well milady," the soldier said bowing his head, "I'll show you to your room. I'll have someone bring you dinner and a change of clothes shortly."

"Thank you," Hinoka said following the man as he began to walk, "I appreciate this."

The soldier stopped at a room, "here it is milady please feel free to rest we'll knock when your dinner is ready."

With a bow the man left them alone. Hinoka opens the door and entered Corrn closing the door after them. 

"We should rest," Hinoka said walking to one of the five cots to do just that, "in the morning we'll leave for the capital."

Giving a slight nod Coren walked over to one of the other cots and in a few moments her breathing slowed showing that she had fallen asleep. Smiling at her sister Hinoka laid down and closed her eyes sleep claiming her within moments. 

\------------------------------------------

In Coren's dream she was running giggling with two other voices giggling behind her. 

"You two can't catch me," she sang running out of the hall she was in and outside the grass soft between her feet. 

"You wanna bet?" A girl's voice asked. 

"We gonna get you eventually!" A boys voice shouted. 

"Well looks like we're having fun," a man's voice said a hint of laughter in his tone. 

Coren stopped running and the two that had been chasing her crashed into her back. 

"We got you!" The boy said proudly giggling. 

"No you didn't big brother," Coren said still giggling, "daddy got me you just didn't stop running."

"I didn't just get Coren you know," the man said laughing gently. In the next moment all three of them were picked up in a bear hug, "I got all three of you!"

The three children laughed and Coren hugged one of the arms wrapped around her. 

The dream changed. 

The man from before was standing in front of her while she griped his leg. 

Words were being shouted but she only understood about half of what was being said. 

"I demand an explanation," the man snarled the cheerful demeanor he'd had in the other dream gone. 

A voice she couldn't see the source of scoffed, "I'd hardly think you to so naive that you can't figure out what's going on."

"Daddy?" Coren said softly looking up at the man, "what's wrong?"

"Coren stay here," he ordered drawing his sword and walking in front of her. 

An amused "he" was heard then the voice from before ordered, "fire at will."

The man shouted in pain stabbing his sword in the ground and flinging his arms out to make himself as big a target as possible. 

"Daddy!" Coren screamed. 

"C...Coren," the man gasped leaning heavily on his sword, "r...run."

"I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi," the voice taunted, "this wasn't even my best trap."

A man who was more shadows than man walked forward raising an axe and swinging. It hit the man from before with a sickening crunch and a strangled scream. 

"No," Coren screamed covering her eyes as he was hit, "daddy!"

"You poor thing," the voice taunted turning towards Coren, "orphaned at such a.... Tender young age," the shadow reached for her as she stumbled back in a desperate attempt to get away from it. She fell on the cobblestone and the shadow grabbed her arm, "you are my child now."

"Coren!" A voice shouted shaking her shoulders, "Coren wake up!"

Coren opens her eyes to see Hinoka standing over her a look of concern on her face. Slowly her grip relaxed and she stood up straight allowing Coren to sit up on the cot. 

"You ok?" Hinoka asked softly concern obvious in her tone. 

"Y-yes," she answered softly her voice shaking slightly. 

"What happened?" Hinoka asked. 

Looking down slightly ashamed on how shaken up she was she answered, "I had a nightmare."

A pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug, "it's ok," Hinoka assured her gently, "do you want to talk about it?"

Coren pulled her knees up to her chest, "at first it wasn't to bad I was playing with two other people," she wrapped her arms around her knees burring her head in them , "but then there was a man, he was stand in front of me and he got shot down by arrows," before Coren could continue Hinoka's hands on her arms tightened almost painfully. 

When she looked up she saw that Hinoka had tears streaming down her face, "that sounds more like a memory than a dream," she said painfully, "it sounds like what happened when father was killed and you were kidnapped."

Before Coren could ask for more details a knock on the door was heard, "princess," the voice called out, "I have brought you your dinner and a change of clothes."

Wiping at her eyes Hinoka turned towards the door, "come in," she called out. 

A man entered carriage a tray in his hands and clothes being folded up on his arm. He set the tray down on a small table then put the clothes on a spare cot. After a quick, "milady," and a bow the man left closing the door behind him. 

"Come on," Hinoka said grabbing Coren's arm and pulling her towards the table with the food, "we can change after we eat."

When Coren sat down she saw a large bowl of white grain like objects topped with what appeared to be meat and vegetables. Next to the bowl instead of a fork or a spoon was two small wooden sticks. Coren blinked in confusion, how was she suppose to eat this? 

Hinoka looked at her face and laughed slightly at the confusion there, "here," she said softly moving to sit next to her and grabbing the two sticks, "hold them like this."

Gently Hinoka's hands moved until Coren's held the sticks in the proper position. A painful memory flashed in Coren's head. Of Camilla doing something similar when she was young trying to hold a spoon never once showing any frustration as her tiny hands fumbled with the objects. What was she thinking now? From what Xander and Leo had said it was clear they all had know about her linage but Xander had also made it clear how he at least felt about it. 

'Damm her heritage,' he had shouted, 'I don't give a damm where she was born she's our sister.' 

'I'm sorry big brother,' she thought sadly, 'I can only hope one day there will be peace and that we can be together again.'

"There you go!" Hinoka said proudly her hands now holding the sticks in a strange yet somehow familiar way. 

Satisfied that Coren had a grip on the sticks Hinoka returned to her own food and began to eat using the sticks with practiced ease. Trying to mimic Hinoka's movements and dropping clumps of rice more than once back in the bowl and even on her lap once or twice. It tasted different than the food she had eaten before lighter and the meat was far leaner then what she'd had before. But despite all of this it tasted familiar. This appeared to have become the norm for everything here strange but familiar. 

After they were done eating they began to change into the loose clothing that the soldier had left. When Hinoka removed her shirt Coren couldn't help but gasp at the scars that stretched across her back. 

"What's wrong?" Hinoka asked spinning around the old shirt in her grasp. 

"Y-your back," she managed to answer, "what happened?"

Letting her shirt drop to the ground Hinoka sat on the cot and took a deep breath rubbing her back. 

"Honestly," she said sadly, "I can't remember where I got half of them."

Coren hesitated for a moment before sitting next to Hinoka giving her shoulder an award pat.

Hinoka gave her a sad smile before turning around and saying, "the one I remember the most though is this one," she touched one that went on an angle from her armpit to the small of her back, "it was a year or so after you were kidnapped and the first battle I was ever in. I got careless and one of their wyvern riders managed to get a hit in on my back. Mother was so upset and I got a long talking to from Ryouma about never being that reckless again."

"Ryouma?" Coren asked, "who's that?"

"Our older brother," she answered with a smile. 

Coren couldn't help but flinch at that statement thinking of Xander. 

"H-hey," Coren said suddenly wanting to change the subject, "why did you want to become a pegasus knight?"

"Huh?" Hinoka said blinking in surprise, "why ask?"

Coren shrugged, "just curious I guess."

"Well," Hinoka answered pausing for a moment to put the clean shirt on, "I guess you could say it was because of you."

"Because of me?" Coren repeated. 

Hinoka looked down, "after you were kidnapped I tried sneaking away to try and rescue you," she let out a laugh that lacked any real humor, "I was determined to find you even if I had to fight the entire Nohrian army. I was always caught of course. By mother, by Royuma they all told me that I couldn't just charge into Nohr all alone. Then one day I saw a pegasus flying and it just occurred to me; that's how I'll find you I'd fly to the end of the earths looking then fly away before anyone could try to stop me."

Coren couldn't help but stare, this girl had spent a majority of her adult life training just to find her. A girl who wouldn't have even recognize her. 

"I'm sorry," Coren said, "what happened to me affected your whole life. You fought, got hurt, probably killed people to find me but if things hadn't happens they way they had I would have seen you as just another enemy."

"Hey," Hinoka said gently wiping at her face and only at that point did Coren realize that she was crying, "it's ok. Nothing that has happened is you're fault. The only one to blame for everything is the one who took you away," Hinoka pulled Coren's chin up forcing the girl to look at her, "as for everything I've been through," she smiled, "it's all worth it. After all I found you didn't I?" Coren gave a small nod, "and that's all that matters in the end. The scars, the fighting, the pain, they were all worth it. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back."

Coren stared at her for a moment speeches then before she could think twice of what she was doing she wrapped Hinoka up in a hug, "thank you for everything," Coren took a deep breath, "big sister."

Hinoka froze in surprise before hugging Coren tightly, "there's no need to thank me," she said tenderly, "I love you, sister."

"...I love you to sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! Also got some good news for all of you, I have the rest of the story planed out for the most part. After this chapter there will be about three of four more including an epilogue. I'm sorry for the delays I've been super busy with school and work. As always I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and please lave a review as to makes my day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a fortress near the bottomless canyon memories both pleaseant and unpleasant begin to come to light

Coren's dreams from before continued. 

She was laughing as the man hugged her and the two other children. 

"Milord," a voice called and she was spun around as the man turned to face whoever had spoken. 

A man stood there holding the hand of a young boy with sliver hair. 

"Ah," the man said setting the three children down and walking towards the young boy, "thank you for bringing him."

The other man bowed, "no thanks needed milord," with that he turned and left the way he had came. 

The man picked up the young silver haired boy and turned toward them, "come along you three I have something to show you."

They all followed the man until he came to a stop at a strange looking door. 

Kneeling down to look at them he said in a soft voice, "you must be very quite, and don't be surprised if your mother falls asleep suddenly. Can you do that?l

The three of the nodded before the man stood up, the younger boy secure in his arms, and slid the door open. 

Inside was a women with black hair propped up with pillows and a small blanket in her arms. 

"Hey there you are," the three of them lingered in the door way, "well come here I don't bite and neither does she."

Obediently the three young children walked into the room behind the man. They walked up to the bed where the women laid and the two other children with Coren gawked at whatever was in the women's arms. Unfortunately Coren was to short to see past the bed so she was left there to strain her head and try and see what the others were looking at. 

Suddenly she was picked up and was staring at the face of a young boy with messy brown hair, "Ryou?" She asked softly. 

"Shh," he whispered placing a finger to his lip, "look."

She turned to the bed where the women laied. In her arms was a bundle of blankets and nestled deep within was a tiny baby. 

"Wow," she said quietly looking at the women she asked, "who is she mommy?"

The women smiled but she looked tired, "this," she answered, "is your younger sister. Her name is Sakura."

"Wow," she said again. 

"Do you want to hold her?" The women asked. 

Coren looked at the women then at the man, "can I?"

"I don't see why not," the man answered, "Ryouma," he said talking to the boy holding her, "set her down over there I'll get your sister."

"Ok, dad," the boy said waking over to a couch by a window and setting her down. 

The man walked over slowly the small bundle in her arms. He knelt down besides her and slowly helped move her arms until he was satisfied with her hold on the small infant. As she sat there holding the girl she gave a small gasp of surprise as the small infant opens her eyes and stared at her. 

"Hi," she whispered, "I'm you're big sister, Coren," she moved her head towards the man and women, "that's mommy and daddy," she looked towards the girl and the younger boy then towards the older boy, "that's Takumi, Hinoka, and Ryouma they're you're siblings too. Ryouma is the oldest he's a good big brother he protects all of us."

The boy moved to sit next to her, "hi little sister," he said softly to the baby then looking at her he said softly, "I will always protect all of you its my job as you're older brother, so if either of you are ever scared just yell and I'll come running I promise."

The dream changed and Coren had a feeling of what she would see next. 

The shadow had her. 

"Let me go!" She shouted fighting his grip on her arm, "daddy help me!" She pleaded looking back at the man who laid unmoving on the ground. 

"He can't help you," the shadow rumbled paying no mind to her struggles, "now keep quite."

"No!" She screamed flailing her arm and punching his hand with her tiny fist trying to get him to let go as she was dragged along. 

The shadow let out an annoyed grumble before flinging her over his shoulder like a bag of rice and covering her mouth with his large hand. She couldn't help it and she began to cry fear taking hold. Without a word she was flung into a wooden carriage and tied up like a sheep. 

"Big brother," she sobbed face pressed up against the cart as she curled up into a ball, "I'm so scared. Where are you?"

Coren's eyes snapped open. She was laying on the bed she had fallen asleep on after dinner last night. 

She sat up, "it was just a dream Coren," she told herself curling up so her head rested on her knees, "it can't hurt you."

She flinched slightly as she had said that remembering Xander telling her something similar whenever she's had nightmares as a child. Gods she missed him and Camilla, Leo, and Elise. But despite the pang in her chest she didn't regret her decision. Yes she loved her siblings dearly but still she knew now had she ever been aloud to leave she would have been used as leverage against the people in Hoshido. 

Coren looked around the room trying see Hinoka. Panic crawled up her spine when she only saw the empty room. 

"Hinoka?" She called out helplessly in the small room. 

Before her panic could set in the door opens and Hinoka walked in. She saw the look of unease on her face in crossed the room in in instant warping her up in a hug. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered in to her hair, "I was talking with some people in the fortress to make sure that everything was ready for when we left."

"It's ok," she replied hugging her back, "are we ready to go?"

"Almost," Hinoka answered letting Coren go, "I just need to ask one thing," she took a deep breath, "are you trained in any form of combat?" 

"Combat?" Coren repeated, "why?"

"There are these things called faceless," Hinoka explained, "they're sent by Nohrian mages to terrorize the villages near the border."

Coren let out a gasp, "what?" She asked, "why would they do something so cruel?"

"It's the only thing they can throw at us. Damm Nohrian scums," Hinoka answered a scowl on her face, "our mother put a barrier around Hoshido and anyone who crosses it loses their will to fight. So they had their mages make those monstrosities. They have no will of their own so the barrier doesn't work. After all you have to have a will to lose it, but they're dangerous it isn't uncommon for the to turn on their creators. But the Nohrian don't care just as long as they can do as much damage as possible."

Coren stared at her opened mouthed stunned that someone would go to such lengths just to hurt innocent people. Then another thought occurred to her. Leo. Did he know about these things? What they were supposed to be used for? Had he made them and sent them off to kill innocent people without flinching? No, she shook her head, she couldn't see her dorky little brother who was constantly wearing things inside out a a heartless killer. 

"S-so," she said felling of the need to change the subject, "that's why you want to know if I'm trained in some form of combat right?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, "It's just that it'll put me at ease if I know you have some way to defend yourself if things get dicey. So are you? If you need something we probably have it here."

"Yeah," she replied, "my bro-" she caught herself before she could call Xander her brother not sure how Hinoka would react to that, "I was trained in how to use a sword," she finished. 

Hinoka let out a breath that Coren didn't realize she was holding in, "good," she said relaxing slightly, "I think we have something that might work. Stay here I'll get it."

With that Hinoka turned and left the room again leaving Coren standing in the middle of the room uncertain of what to do until she got back. 

\------------------------------------------

Hinoka walked with purpose thought the halls on her way to the armory. Whenever she passed by the men stationed there they all stopped what they were doing and bowed deeply. She always took the time to acknowledge her brothers and sisters in arms, deeply respecting them for their dedication to their country being on the frontline of defense for the never ending waves of faceless sent by those dam Nohrians. She could never forgive them not for attacking innocent towns people or from taking her sister away. 

'At least she was treated well,' she thought, 'that was always one of my nightmares that she was alone in some dark place calling out for help." 

The thought of nightmares turns her back to her little sister, the idea of Coren having nightmares of her kidnapping filled Hinoka with pain. It was just another reminder of a way she had failed her sister. Not that she needed it, not when she had her own nightmares to remind her of her failures on that day. As Hinoka walked she remembered her own unpleasant wake up this morning. 

"Big sis?" A young voice asked. 

Hinoka rolled in her sleep letting out an annoyed groan as the owner of the voice shook her slightly with another, "big sis?" A pause, "will you play with me?"

She opened her eyes a crack to see big red eyes starring at her.

"Coren," Hinoka grumbled swinging her arm over her eyes, "it's to early to play go back to bed we'll play later."

"Please?" She asked and she didn't have to look to know that Coren was giving her a pleading look with big puppy eyes. 

Before she could protest further (or more likely give in) their father's voice spoke up, "Coren, how about you and I go for a walk around the town? You and Hinoka can play later."

"Sumeragi," the voice of their mother called out an uneasy tone in her voice, "are you sure?"

A chuckle from her father, "don't worry dear King Garon isn't going to be here until tomorrow and I can handle anything else."

"Still," her mother objected, "I have a bad feeling."

"Everything will be fine," he promised, "I will take Ranijinto if it will put your mind at ease."

"It would somewhat," her mother answered. 

There was a pause then Coren yelled "yucky daddy!"

Her father chuckled, "sorry Coren. Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She cheered before calling out to Hinoka, "bye big sis! Promise we'll play when I get back?"

"Promise," she muttered sleepily rolling over to go back to bed. 

\------------------------------------------

Hinoka hummed to herself as she set up the dolls she had brought with her on their trip. 

From where she was sitting Hinoka's mother chuckled, "you certainly are looking forward to when Coren comes back aren't you dear?"

"Yeah!" She chirped in response looking up to beam at her mother. 

Her mother smiled and opened her mouth the respond when a loud pounding was heard outside their door. She froze an odd look on her face. 

Ryouma noticed her expression and walked up to her with a quite "mother?"

She didn't respond but when the pounding got closer she stood up stiffly before grabbing a yumi and a quiver. Hinoka stood two dolls still in her grasp. 

Someone pounded on the door and her mother reached for an arrow, "milady," a voice shouted with urgency, "it's me,"

Before their mother could even react the door slammed open and a man Hinoka vaguely recognized as the head of her father's royal guard and several other men stormed in. 

"What on earth is going on here?" Her mother asked a hint of fear in her voice, "where is my husband? Where is my daughter?"

The man slowly lowered his two shurikens before he turned to her mother, "are you all alright?" He asked, "nothing has happened has it?"

Her mother crossed her arms, "nothing has happened," she said a hint of fear and frustration in her voice, "now tell me Sizao where are my husband and my daughter?"

The man looked down at his feet in shame, "I'm so sorry milady, King Garon... he had an ambush planed...and..." The man paused, "the king...the king is dead milady."

"No!" Her mother sobbed falling to her knees. 

Hinoka and Royuma were frozen where they were in shock, while Takumi looked around in confusion to young to fully understand what was happening. Sakura on the other hand started crying because their mother was crying. During all this one of the other men walked towards Ryouma and knelt down a sword in his hands. 

The man bowed, "your father would have wanted you to have this milord," the man said. 

Ryouma looked at Hinoka in shock before hesitantly grabbing the holy blade and holding it near him. 

"What about my sister," he asked looking up at the man kneeling in front of him, "is... is she..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the question. 

The man flinched, "Princess Coren is gone," he said grimly, "King Garon took her."

"What do you mean he took her?" Hinoka asked. 

The head of the royal guard Sizao answered, "King Garon kidnapped Princess Coren before he made his escape," he hung his head in shame, "we looked everywhere for her. I'm sorry milady she I gone. To a fate worse than death I fear."

Hinoka numbly felt the dolls fall from her hand as her feet moved by themselves towards the door. Two of the men caught her and she desperately struggled against them shouting, "no! Let me go! She's still out there! I have to find her! I..promised her," all the fight went out of her and she sobbed falling to her knees, "I promised her we'd play when she got back."

The men let her go and someone turned her around and hugged her. She sobbed wrapping her arms around the person barely noticing the tears falling on her head. 

Hinoka shook herself out of her walk down memory lane when she realized that she had been standing in front of the door to the armory for quit some time. She opens the door and went inside. This was no time to reminisce she had found her sister and they were on their way home. This was a happy time. If only she could shake the lingering felling of shame that she still had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did that take a long time to write! I'm so sorry about making you guys wait so long but unfortunately I was hit by a bad case of writers block near the end of this chapter. I just want to say thank you for all of the encouraging comments you guys have given me as it really gave me the motive to keep on powering through this writers block. You guys are the best!!! Hopefully I've gotten over this writers block and can finish this story soon. Just wanna say thanks for being patient and I hope you love it. As always please leave a review as it makes my day and I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Stop asking and just write the next chapter? I apologize for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Please review it makes my day whenever I see one.


End file.
